


The Dance Of Death

by flickawhip



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Asylum
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-29
Updated: 2015-01-29
Packaged: 2018-03-09 14:34:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3253319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Angel comes one last time</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dance Of Death

The first time that Sister Jude calls to the Angel she knows she is just starting a new dance, she has just watched herself do unspeakable things, remembered it. She calls her again when she feels that she cannot go on persecuting the women in Briarcliff, she calls again when she is trapped in Briarcliff, over and over she calls. The Angel always comes, always smiles, always talks kindly. She aches for freedom and yet Sister Jude still cannot let go. 

Lana escapes, Lana leaves Briarcliff and gets herself published and finally, finally Sister Jude succombs to the dance, her touch slight against the Angel's back, she is shaking. The Angel smiles, tucking hair from Sister Jude's face and leans to kiss her, feeling the woman let herself slump forward, her touch loosening as she falls back, the dance finally complete. She smiles and lies next to the woman, she will be here when she passes fully through the veil of death.


End file.
